Episode 4.1
|image= .jpg |airdate=22 February 2016 |pre=Episode 3.8 |next=Episode 4.2 }} is the 1st episode of the series four of Fresh meat, which was first broadcast on 22 February 2016. Summary The episode opens in the opening days of the final term of third year, with the housemates pondering over the apparent disappearance of Howard, who quickly appears and reveals he has been revising at bizarre hours in the cellar, later labeling himself ‘the Fritzl of revision.’ JP’s older brother Tomothy unexpectedly turns up, fully aware of his younger brother’s lazy habits such as missing lectures and not keeping track of the other housemates' rent payments. Shocked by JP’s thinly thought out and absurd career plans, Tomothy aims to change JP’s ways, eager for him to take up a role at his firm in London, reminding the housemates of how close they are to the end of university. Oregon is consumed in her role as President of the Student Union, having just penned a book for final years as a much-needed motivator to help them cope in their final months of education. Eagerly awaiting for Candice to return from her Erasmus term in France, a series of her texts have kept Howard at bay. A sympathetic Josie makes sharp some of Candice’s sugar-coated messages for Howard, eventually helping him to come to terms with the fact that his relationship has ended, much to his confusion and upset. Before he plans on knuckling down, JP plans one last blow out, uneasy at the portrayal of life in the real world his brother gives. That night in the student bar Oregon connects with Tomothy, who happily gives a more mature view on her position. Armed with this and partly out of spite for her handbook not having been fully published, she confronts her aide Rosa, who Kingsley has found solace in love-wise, and fires her. Concerned with the prospect of Tomothy adulterating with Oregon, JP confronts Oregon and takes out his anger at the situation on her. She ignores his pleas and returns Tomothy’s interest. Seriously struggling under heavy financial pressure, Vod uses her streetwise streak to pursue drug dealing, initially turning to Josie for help but only to be rebuffed. She works with Sabine, who creates a batch of pills she can sell, initially giving her one trial pill which she struggles to flog, but then finds luck with Tomothy. Sabine finds her in the bar, expressing concerns over the quantities used when making the pill, causing Vod to worry. Back at the house JP and Vod keep an extremely close eye on Tomothy. Tomothy snaps at JP’s calls not to be unfaithful to his wife and carries on regardless. Bursting in on Oregon and Tomothy, an altercation between the pair, JP and Vod ensues where it is revealed the pill Vod sold Tomothy may not be safe. Sabine soon arrives at the house and antidotes the atmosphere of panic by revealing that it is fine after all, giving Vod the remainder of the batch she promised her, only for Vod to throw them away, shaken by the experience. The next morning, it is seen that Oregon has slept with Tomothy, Kingsley has slept with Rosa and Josie has slept with JP, much to her evident regret. Category:Episodes